


Resolutions

by mravensblood



Category: Profiler (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Profiler Secret Santa, Skewed Believers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mravensblood/pseuds/mravensblood
Summary: On New Years Eve, Samantha is feeling frustration and disappointment with her life.  She escapes a party and has an encounter with Jack that offers her a fresh start.
Relationships: Jack of All Trades/Samantha Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Profiler Fans - Holiday 2020





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> This story takes place in an alternate version of the end of Season 3, where Donald Lucas died of a stroke after his trial. Jack never kidnapped Sam, and she’s been miserable for the past 6 months.
> 
> Thank you to my beta silverwolf 💗

It was the perfect New Years Eve. Or at least it should have been.

The staff were clearing plates and people had begun dancing. Conversations had become more intimate throughout the ballroom and the jazz combo played its way liltingly from one standard to the next. Donald Lucas had died of a stroke the day after his trial and one of the most prolific serial killers of all time was no more.

 _So why didn’t she feel happy?_ Sam wondered as she forced a smile. Everyone else seemed to be having the time of their lives.

Grace and George were dancing with joyful abandon, their relationship woes cast aside as they celebrated the New Year. Across the room, Bailey and John were holding court with other FBI agents, no doubt recounting the details of Lucas’ trial and arrest.

 _Lucas._ Even six months after his death, she couldn’t bear to call him Jack. It had been such a let down when they caught him; though she was careful to keep that thought to herself. Her friends and coworkers wouldn’t understand. Sam wasn’t sure she understood herself.

She cast a glance at her friends to make sure they were occupied before slipping out onto the massive balcony of the hotel. The cold night air was a welcome break from the heat of the ballroom. Exhaling with relief, she watched her breath float in a mist into the night. If she could just get through until after midnight, Sam could escape without upsetting anyone. 

Her heels tapped softly on the tiles as she walked past the windows of the ballroom and into the shadows. Ahead, a glowing expanse of glass offered a glimpse into another party. It looked to be a New Years Eve wedding.

Sam turned away, she didn’t feel like watching people dancing and happily looking towards the future. Instead she leaned against the marble balustrade and looked out over Atlanta. Lights glittered below the Rosemont Hotel and seemed to stretch on endlessly from the 30th floor balcony.

At one time, Sam would have stood in the darkness, wondering if Jack was watching her. She would have imagined his eyes moving over her possessively and heard his whisper in her ear. An intrusion that she would have insisted was utterly unwelcome and not at all one that made her heart race with anticipation.

Behind her, she heard noise rise in one of the ballrooms as they toasted and cheered. Sam clenched her teeth at a wave of annoyance that washed over her. Eventually she would have to go in, but not until she could wear the mask once more. She couldn’t risk anyone knowing the truth.

For a decade she’d been seduced by Jack’s game. Every awful thing from the first rose to Tom’s death, though she’d never admit it to anyone, had been necessary as he’d guided her. Her own twisted living god had offered her the world. Then when she’d started to stumble and was ready to take his hand, she’d come up empty.

The metallic click of a zippo lighter pulled her from her reverie and Sam turned around. There was a brief spark and the scent of butane in the darker part of the balcony between the topiaries. And a second later a glow of light revealed a face as the lighter touched the tip of a cigarette. Embers flickered to life on the cigarette and the lighter snapped shut. A moment later, a man stepped out of the shadows.

***

Recognition mingled with confusion on Samantha’s face as she looked at him. He’d been in her company on multiple occasions as Ed Boast. But tonight, Jack wasn’t playing that role and he watched with amusement as Samantha stared.

He could hardly blame her as she tried to reconcile the hayseed sheriff from Otis with the man that stood before her. The ill-fitting sheriff’s uniform had been banished in favor of a custom tailored tuxedo that cost more than a special agent made in two months at the FBI. Gone was the uncertain expression of the small town sheriff that masked the intelligence and confidence of the elusive killer that had courted her for the past decade.

“You.” Sam’s voice was remote and hesitant.

Jack took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled slowly. A smile curved his mouth as he exhaled and smoke curled about them in the cold air. He lowered his hand and ash fell on the marble tile below them.

“Samantha,” he purred at last.

“Jack.” Her eyes were wide as he nodded, but she didn’t look anxious. If anything, tension seemed to ease from her body. “It’s really you.”

“You never believed Lucas was me,” he said. It was a statement, not a question. With a flick of his hand, the cigarette landed in a sand filled urn nearby.

She licked her lips nervously and stammered, “You- you were watching me.”

“Always.”

Jack held his hand out and she took an unsteady step towards him. She hesitated as she caught herself but he wasn’t alarmed. After years of courtship, she stood on the precipice of being remade by him. A decade of desire and denial, now a mere heartbeat was all that stood between them. 

Another tentative step and she placed her hand in his. Jack let her move closer, then pulled her close. Blue eyes watched him through a veil of lashes that fluttered with anticipation as he held her in place. There were no tirades of righteous fury or threats, simply eager acquiescence.

 _Was she ready to accept all he had to offer?_ Jack regarded her curiously and let go of his hold on her. She gave him a disappointed look, but obediently stood still. Samantha’s breath changed as he reached out to trace a finger along the top of her velvet gown and he could see the unmistakable swell of her nipples pressing out in response.

Jack leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “You want to give yourself to me, don’t you?”

“Jack,” she replied and hesitantly placed her hands on his arms.

With the speed of a serpent’s strike, he caught Samantha’s wrists and held them. Jack felt her pulse racing as he leaned forward and licked slowly along the side of her throat. A small sound escaped her lips and she arched against him hungrily.

***

Jack ghosted small kisses along Samantha’s jawline then captured her mouth in a kiss. Soft, almost tenuous, then firm and claiming. She yielded to his touch and felt herself aching for more.

Her mind was racing as she tried to make sense of it all and yet it didn’t matter as his lips moved over hers. 

It didn’t matter who the VCTF arrested or what disguise Jack had worn in Otis.

She was in Jack’s arms and more than a decade of sexual tension was boiling over between them.

Samantha’s breath was coming in shallow pants as Jack spun her around against the wall between the topiaries. He pressed her hands on the stones as if commanding her to stay in place and she obeyed, keeping her hands where he put them. His hands slid down her body and lifted the hem of her gown.

An involuntary shiver went down her spine, whether it was cold air on her flesh or desire, Samantha no longer knew or cared. She was with Jack.

Long fingers slid over her thighs and cupped her sex through her panties. Pressing into his touch, she tried to find more contact. But instead he tore the delicate lace fabric, leaving her further exposed. 

“So wet for me,” Jack murmured in her ear and ran a finger over her clit.

The men in her life were always so respectful, at least on the surface. Not just ones she’d been intimate with like Tom and Coop, but friends like John and Bailey, they treated her like a china doll. And yet, they would start ordering her about like neanderthals in the name of her safety.

This was different. Not violent, but visceral and real. Jack was taking and her body was eager to give. He wanted a certain level of obedience but it wasn’t to keep her safe, it was to free her. There was something liberating about surrendering to his touch.

Jack’s fingers stopped and a second later Samantha heard a zipper. It seemed to echo in her ears, a benediction to the moment. Her heartbeat sped up further and she felt his cock pressing between her thighs. A decade of longing seemed to unfurl inside her as he pressed between her pussy lips.

A moment later he thrust into her in one hard movement. It might have hurt if she hadn’t been so eager. Her cheeks burned as she felt her arousal coating the inside of her thighs. Samantha had never wanted anything more.

Jack’s hands moved over hers as he thrust within her. Slowly at first, then faster and harder. She turned her face back to his and Jack covered her mouth with his. Each thrust of his cock moved her chest up and down against the wall, the texture giving her nipples a stinging pleasure through the fabric of her gown.

It wasn’t making love or even fucking, it was more animalistic. Mating, her mind thought fleetingly. A god and his goddess coupling with a fire that was impossible to contain. Samantha felt like a goddess as pleasure ripped through her and bloomed like one of Jack’s roses.

She might have screamed with ecstasy if Jack hadn’t clamped his hand over her mouth. Her teeth sank into his flesh and she felt the tang of blood in her mouth. But Jack didn’t look angry. He let Samantha ride out her orgasm, then he withdrew and spun her around.

His fingers dug into her thigh, leaving a shadow as he drew her leg around his waist. Jack surged inside her once more. He brought his hand up and she licked the palm of his hand as he covered her mouth.

“You’re mine, Samantha,” he rasped.

She nodded and met his gaze. Another climax was starting to draw closer and she felt Jack tensing. Samantha stared into his dark eyes. They were sealing their future with this act and she wanted to remember every second. Tension pulled her body until shudders of pleasure filled her body. Jack groaned as he climaxed and she felt his cum spilling into her.

***

Jack panted in time with Samantha and watched as she examined his hand for any traces of blood. There were places at the top of her gown that had frayed slightly, but on the whole, she was presentable still. None of the drunken revelers would notice anything amiss.

He put his cock back in his pants and straightened himself as she watched him. Blue eyes looked at him dazedly and she gave him a smile.

“It’ll be midnight soon,” he told her. “You’ve got three choices.”

She stood silently and waited.

“The first is that you go back into your party, sound the alarm, and I’ll disappear forever.”

A slight frown marred Samantha’s features.

Jack continued, “Or you could go back to your party, return to your life, and pretend this never happened.

Samantha remained quiet.

“Or you could accompany me into the other party, share a dance, and we’ll leave together. You understand what all those things mean, Samantha.”

Jack didn’t bother with further explanation. They both knew it meant leaving her old life behind. She would have to leave her friends, her job, and even her daughter. How much did they really mean to her? He watched for any indication of what she would choose.

“Everyone is making resolutions across the city,” she said. “Resolving to change their lives for the better and be their best selves. Perhaps it’s time I made a resolution of my own.”

“And what would that be?”

“To start following my instincts, starting with dancing in the New Year in your arms.”

Jack gave her an approving smile and offered her his arm. He led Samantha towards the party. Each step further from her life in the FBI and taking a step closer to his world. As he opened the door to usher her inside, Samantha pressed a kiss on his cheek, and their eyes met. They were together at last and the world was theirs for the taking.

  
  



End file.
